1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to panel saw apparatus, and pertains more particularly to apparatus of this type in which the turntable resides in an offset plane sufficiently forward of the panel board being cut so as to enable a circular saw blade to be mounted for rotation at the rear side of the turntable yet driven by a motor mounted on the forward side of the turntable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for sawing panel boards is certainly not new. While prior art machines have operated in a generally satisfactory manner, nonetheless there have been problems with respect to obtaining and retaining an accurate alignment of the circular saw with respect to the panel board being cut. Where the alignment must be obtained in the field, the problem becomes even more severe, for a trained technician is usually required. Operators of such apparatus cannot be depended upon to make sure that the alignment, even though accurately obtained, is maintained. Even if care is exercised with respect to maintaining an accurate alignment, prior art apparatus has not permitted the operator to obtain a good view of the circular saw with respect to the panel board being cut. Obviously, if the operator's vision is interfered with when starting a cut, whether in a horizontal or vertical direction, any discrepancy or inaccuracy is retained during the entire cut, even though the equipment is accurately aligned. Hence, both alignment and visibility have been two closely related problems that have constituted a shortcoming as far as prior art apparatus is concerned.